luz de luna
by uchiha-mei-chan
Summary: Sasuke es un chico con habilidades sobre humanas que desconoce, tras conocer a una extraña chica suicida se da cuenta que nada ni nadie es lo que parece y se ve envuelto en una serie de eventos extraños en los cuales la magia y lo sobre natural lo llevaran al límite de sus fuerzas
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia siiiiii ahora que ya acabe "Alas para volar" empezare esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió después de ver algunos animes XD jijiji pero eso si la historia es 100% mía salida de mi cabeza e imaginación como siempre un sasuhina ya que lo amo *w* 3. **

**** LUZ DE LUNA ****

**Capítulo 1 **

**=decisiones=**

Miro por la ventana mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo haciéndolo girar con sus dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos estaba realmente aburrido en aquel salón vacío pero que podía hacer? Nada para su mala suerte no podía hacer absolutamente nada ese era el pago por haber ganado las elecciones a presidente del consejo estudiantil el año pasado (aun no entendía como había pasado eso cuando ni siquiera se había postulado como candidato durante las elecciones) pero tenía la ligera idea de que su club de fans en colaboración d cierto rubio había tenido que ver con aquello pero a estas alturas ya le daba igual al menos tenia excusa para llegar tarde a casa, pero en su momento se había fastidiado de sobre manera y entendía porque el anterior presidente le deseo suerte mientras sonreía con burla un bastardo que se reía de su mala suerte ya que como presidente tenia mas obligaciones que antes y eso era algo que no nececitaba…

-joven Uchiha aun aquí?- se escuchó la vos femenina de la secretaria académica la señorita Shisune, que se hallaba en la entrada del aula, la miro minuciosa mente vestía su habitual atuendo traje en tono negro y camisa blanca a su parecer una mujer bastante recatada y correcta (todo lo contrario a su directora).

-hai tengo que terminar de arreglar algunas cosas para el viaje que se realizara a fin de curso- contesto el joven azabache de manera seria mientras aseguraba algunos papeles que se hallaban regados sobre su pupitre en el cual había estado trabajando

-y su sus compañeros del consejo? Digo ellos deberían de ayudarle no por nada son el concejo y representantes de todo el alumnado- hablo la mujer sin dejar de ver al joven aun recordaba cuando se había inscrito a la escuela y como se sorprendió al saber que era un Uchiha, en aquel entonces nadie tenía conocimientos de la existencia del joven, nadie sabía si él conocía la verdad de su origen o seguía siendo un enajenado a ello, sin embargo con el transcurso del tiempo pudo notar que él aun desconocía la verdad ya que sus poderes aún no despertaba o al menos no del todo puesto que su fuerza y destreza física estaban por demás sobre las capacidades estándar de un joven de su edad e incluso sobre las de un atleta entrenado, es decir nadie normal soportaba correr 5km sin fatigarse o caer de 3 pisos de altura sin sufrir lesiones mayores o incluso romperse un hueso, incluso en esos momentos casi podía estar segura que él no sabía nada ya que de lo contrario habría notado a los guardianes que le seguían todo el tiempo desde que había cumplido los 16, para evitar que se descontrolara y liberara sus poderes sobre naturales, los inquisidores aún estaba inquietos y temerosos por la noticia de un nuevo Uchiha que se había mantenido en secreto, había sido bastante difícil controlar a su hermano mayor cuando desato sus poderes por primera vez aun resentían los daños del ataque y a decir verdad no querían cometer el mismo error no estaban dispuestos a perder a mas guerreros del mundo espiritual.

-si pero Naruto tenía visita al dentista, Sakura entrenamiento con las porristas y Sai fue al concurso de arte con los alumnos del taller- hablo el joven pelinegro sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos, quien respingo al escucharlo hablar tan serio, aunque no era nada fuera de lo común que el hablara asi de frio pero el hecho de que fuera normal no lo hacia menos aterrador

-bueno solo pasaba a verificar que la escuela estuviera bacía para poder retirarme- dijo Shisune mientras sonreía tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que le causo su tono de vos –pero bueno siendo que es usted la única persona creo que no habrá problema en que me valla así que nos vemos mañana Uchiha-kun- termino de hablar para después retirarse, a investigar en qué lugar estaba Tsunade y si había encontrado algo de relevancia con respecto a los sucesos de los últimos dias a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Hmp- respondió con una especie de bufido y una inclinación de cabeza para luego ver a la secretaria retirarse, miro una vez mas por la ventana el cielo estaba en tonos amarillentos, naranjados y rosados dándole a entender que ya era tarde tal vez la miro los papeles ordenados con todas sus anotaciones escritas con perfecta caligrafía, realmente había acabado desde hace un par de horas pero no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa en donde lo único que lo recibiría serian el gato de su hermano, una nota de su madre disculpándose por ir a algún lugar y la cena en el refrigerador odiaba que siempre pasara aquello desde que su hermano se fue su madre nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba solo lo ponía a trabajar en el templo, pero realmente no serviría de nada seguir aplazando su llegada así que sin más tomo sus cosas junto a los documentos que había estado revisando y salió del aula camino lentamente por los pasillos desolados sin ánimos, al llegar a su casillero un aire gélido le recorrió la espalda llamando su atención algo así no podía presagiar nada bueno, no es como si el fuera supersticioso o lago por el estilo así que sin mas lo dejo pasar ya alucinaba cosas extrañas empezaba a parecerse a su hermano saco sus tenis del casillero y se cambió los zapatos escolares sin prisa alguna, salió de las instalaciones y empezó a caminar a la salida a paso aburrido mientras afianzaba su mochila a su hombro, pero una sensación extraña muy parecida a la que sintió en el área de los casilleros lo hizo girarse y mirar en dirección a la escuela pronto una por demás extraña luz blanca con tonos violetas que destellaba paso frente a él y empezó a bolar en dirección a la azotea y entonces un escalofrió recorrió su espalda sintió la garganta seca al darse cuenta que una chica de la escuela (o al menos eso parecía ya que portaba el uniforme azul igual al de sus compañeras) se hallaba en el borde del techo fuera de las rejillas de protección –"¿como diablos había llegado a ese lugar?"- se preguntó al notar que no había manera para que aquello pasara, por un momento su cuerpo entro en un estado de shock sin poder reaccionar, parpadeo varias veces quería estar seguro que su mente fatigada no le jugaba una mala pasada como la vez que creyó ver a su hermano mayor Itachi corriendo por el templo a media niche con una catana en manos y manchado en sangre (la imagen aun le causaba escalofríos al recordar aquel suceso), parpadeo y froto sus ojos pero la chica seguía en ese mismo lugar sin moverse, la miro fijamente desde su lugar pero la distancia y luz le hacían imposible reconocerla así que sin más tomo una decisión que sin saberlo cambiaría su vida en todos los sentidos que se pudiera imaginar…..

Tal vez y solo tal vez en algunos momentos hubiera sido mejor evitar la situación e irse a casas sin importar lo que pasara con aquella extraña chica y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso y no haber interferido, normalmente habría hecho caso omiso a una situación a si ya que no era la clase de persona que se mete donde no le llaman pero esta vez había algo extraño no sabia que era pero lo impulsaba a ir hacia donde la joven y por un impulso de estupidez o tal vez el destino decidió meterse en algo que no le incumbía algo tan grande que a la larga terminaría cambiando su vida, porque por primera vez el avía reaccionado por mero impulso o eso parecía ser…

Corrió velozmente por los pasillos sin detenerse agradecía tener una excelente condición física por no decir anormal (porque enserio no era estúpido y sabia que nada de lo que hacia era normal pero a quien le importaba?) ya que de lo contrario no habría podido subir los 4 pisos del edificio para llegar a la azotea, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que la chica seguía en su lugar, la miro estaba de espaldas así que no podía identificarla, era una chica de 1.60 m de altura más o menos una estatura promedio, complexión esbelta sin ser muy delgada, piel pálida por lo que veía de su cuello y parte de sus piernas que se dejaba entre ver sobre las calcetas negras que llegaban a la altura de sus muslos, su cabello en un tono azul índigo estaba atado en una larga y gruesa trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo solo dejándose ver que terminaba más o menos por su cadera (un cabello demasiado largo para una chica de su edad), avanzo asía ella de manera sigilosa no quería asustarla y terminar haciendo que ella saltara, la vio tensar sus hombros y un pequeña corriente de aire movió los cabellos que se hallaban sueltos a los lados de su rostro y otros que se zafaban de la trenza

-oye que haces? Aléjate de la orilla- dijo con algo de preocupación no es que le interesara la chica es decir ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero no quería presenciar un suicidio, se había quedado asta tarde en la escuela para no lidiar con sus problemas y lo único que obtenía era lo contrario, ahora tenía que convencer a una chica tonta de que no brincara de la azotea –oye escúchame no sé cuáles sean tus problemas pero esa no es la solución, no lograras arreglar nada si saltas - dijo tratando de convencer a la chica para que no saltara, los bellos de su nuca se erizaron al verla girar, ahora la tenia de frente pero aun así no la recordaba de antes bueno también no es como si mostrara mucho interés por los que están a su alrededor y el hecho de que mantuviera la cabeza agachada no ayuda ya que su flequillo escondía su rostro – oye estas bien?- pregunto confundido al notar que sus dos manos se aferraban a su pecho

- ….- nada fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la chica que mantenía la mirada pegada a sus pies –no interfieras…. Vete… - dijo mientras alzaba el rostro y bajaba ambos brazos a sus costados entonces noto que sus manos estaban vendadas y que de su cuello colgaba una cadena con una llave al parecer antigua que descansaba sobre su pecho, al mirar su rostro para tratar de identificarla noto que la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión calmada como si nada de esto estuviera pasando en realidad

-espera sé que no me incumbe pero no hagas una estupidez, si la vida es una mierda pero esto no es la solución! Rayos!- dijo ya un poco más incómodo por la actitud de la chica, porque quien se creía? el ahí evitando que se mate y ella simplemente le decía que no interfiriera y que se fuera bha! tal vez si estaba loca y era una suicida sin neuronas, la vio seriamente sin comprender su actitud en verdad quería morir? Cerro los ojos sintiendo que le daría una jaqueca y además si esto seguía así tendría varios problemas que realmente no quería ni necesitaba

Pronto la sangre se le helo en las venas, todo había sido demasiado rápido solo noto cuando la chica se colocó en cuclillas para impulsarse y brincar muy por sobre la rejilla de seguridad (que media alrededor de 3 m de altura) haciendo girar su espalda en un movimiento rápido para caer justo a su lado en la misma posición de cuclillas, con los brazos a sus costados y las manos en el piso como apoyo, el viento soplo una vez más una brisa helada que lo hizo sentir escalofríos, miro a la chica desde el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que estaba ya de pie pero seguía sin ver su rostro a causa de su cabello y el hecho de que le llevaba una cabeza de altura, pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que la joven camino a la salida sin mediar palabra alguna.

Respiro hondo tratando de concebir qué diablos había pasado, acaso había imaginado todo? No. Definitivamente no, eso no había sido su imaginación, pero como era posible que alguien hiciera algo como eso? Simplemente estaba fuera de toda lógica, era físicamente imposible, pero aquella chica lo había hecho había desafiado toda lógica al saltar de esa distancia y con tal fuerza que la impuso por muy arriba de la reja haciéndola caer justo al lado suyo sin un rasguño o lesión visible en su cuerpo, era verdad que él no era la persona más normal en el mundo en cuanto a fuerza o resistencia física se refería pero aquello era demasiado incluso para él que tenia una compleción mayor y visiblemente mas fuerte.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado parado en la azotea de la escuela en ese estado de estupefacción, pero ya era bastante tarde lo sabía porque las lámparas de las calles empezaban a encenderse, suspiro abatido todo aquello que había pasado esa tarde lo tubo pensando demasiado, más de lo que le hubiera gustado –que idiotez- se dijo así mismo –solo haz de cuenta que nada ha pasado- trato de razonar tal vez no había pasado nada en realidad y todo había sido producto de su imaginación activa y de su cerebro cansado por todo el trabajo –jajajaja si mi imaginación, mas estúpido no puede sonar- se burló de sí mismo ante aquel pensamiento su imaginación nunca había sido tanta ni tan vivida ni siquiera cundo era un niño e imaginaba que era un pirata como los de los cuentos que solía leerle su madre.

Su camino a casa no era muy largo así que podría pasar a comer algo en algún restaurante ya que a decir verdad no quería llegar a calentar comida en el microondas aquello lo desesperaba acaso no podía tener una comida decente? La respuesta era un rotundo NO, eso pasaba cuando su madre era padre y madre al mismo tiempo y es más con todo lo acontecido esa tarde no quería pensar en nada, camino a paso lento por la calles que poco apoco se alumbraban con la luz de los faros y los letreros de luces de neón de los comercios, pronto llego a un restaurante al cual solía ir con su hermano antes de que él se mudara para seguir sus estudios de psiquiatría, entro al lugar sin prestar atención a su alrededor, estaba tan distraído que no había notado que un par de ojos de color luna lo habían estado siguiendo desde la escuela con pasos sigilosos atraves de los techos de las casas.

Una hora y treinta y cinco minutos después el joven Uchiha se hallaba cerca de su hogar, haber comido en aquel lugar lo había hecho olvidar el mal rato vivido en la escuela a causa de esa extraña chica, subió los escalones de piedra que se elevaban por la colina sintiendo la fresca brisa de la noche, miro al cielo despejado inundado de estrellas era una noche hermosa a pesar de no haber luna, los arboles al lado del camino se mecían de forma acompasada, el cantar de los grillos y las luciérnagas le daban un aspecto místico, respiro hondo y continuo su camino a casa aún faltaba una tercera parte del camino, sin contar que tenía que pasar al templo de la familia a colocar el incienso, avece pensaba seriamente en contratar a alguien que le ayudara a mantener el lugar en buen estado, una sola persona no puede mantener un lugar tan grande en pie además él estudiaba y no le quedaba tiempo de hacer todos su deberes como cuidador del templo familiar.

Camino por la enorme explanada principal que se hallaba en la parte frontal del templo, se dirigió a la entrada de este dejo si mochila y tenis en la entrada abrió la puerta corrediza con cuidado y entro caminando hacia el fondo del lugar donde había una pequeña altar se agacho y abrió una pequeña gaveta y saco el incienso lo coloco sobre una tablilla y lo encendió, toco una pequeña campana para amenizar el ambiente y rezo una corta oración, inclino su cabeza ante el altar en símbolo de respeto a sus antepasados y salió del lugar, se calzo los tenis y se colgó la mochila en el hombro una vez más, miro el cielo se había nublado un poco pero no le tomo importancia, camino a su casa que se hallaba en la parte trasera del templo, se sacó los tenis y los dejo en el estante de la entrada camino hacia la cocina para tomar algo de agua y tal como la había predicho su madre no estaba ya que en el refrigerador había una nota con una disculpa en ella, ni se molestó en leerla ya sabía que decía, pero algo estaba mal, "Babu" el gato de su hermano no lo había ido a recibir como de costumbre

-Babu!- llamo al pequeño gato negro pero nada, normalmente si no lo veía era porque estaba dormido y solo hacía falta llamarlo para que saliera de su escondite –Babu!- volvió a llamar al animalito pero esta vez escucho un ruido de la planta alta, suspiro tranquilo tal vez se había quedado encerrado en alguno de los cuartos y no podía salir

Subió las escaleras de manera lenta, pero noto algo extraño un extraño aroma una mescla entre, lavanda, lirios y tal vez canela inundaban todo el ambiente en la planta superior algo no andaba bien, trato de calmarse se estaba volviendo un paranoico, seguro su madre había comprado un nuevo aroma de incienso o será para piso si tal vez era eso no había porque pensar otra cosa verdad? –Babu donde te metiste?- hablo el moreno mientras asomaba su cabeza en las habitaciones pero nada entonces camino al final del pasillo en dirección a su cuarto tal vez en la mañana se había metido y no lo noto, el cuarto estaba a oscuras lanzo su mochila al piso y escucho el ronronear del gato –Babu será mejor que no estés sobre mi cama- amenazo al gato a manera de juego pero entonces noto que el aroma del pasillo inundaba su cuarto –quien esta ahí!- grito el joven ¿como pudo ser tan descuidado y no haber notado que había alguien en la habitación? Estúpido sentido común no lo dejaba pensar claramente, prendió la luz con un movimiento rápido, pero al mirar al interior de la habitación se quedó sin habla, la garganta se le seco como si hubiera estado todo el día en medio del desierto no lo podía creer es que a cazo que su día no podía ser normal? Simplemente había decidido llegar tarde a casa y todo había salido mal, maldita sea la hora en que decidió que la rutina lo ahogaba y que debía llegar tarde para no lidiar con sus problemas, pero sobre todo maldita sea la hora en que decidió meterse donde nadie le llamaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor todo sus problemas había empezado cuando decidió que la humanidad le importaba y trato de salvar a la estúpida chica de la azotea, en estos momentos creía que hubiera sido mejor evitar la situación de la azotea y dejar que todo ocurriera sin involucrarse

-Bienvenido Uchiha-san - se escuchó la vos de quien estaba en la ventana de su cuarto, haciendo que respingara un poco no supo que hacer la imagen era por demás extraña, pero antes de dar tiempo a reaccionar el sonar de un cascabel retumbo en sus oídos y luego nada todo se tornó oscuro ante sus ojos…

**Continuara…**

_**N/A**_

_**Holis a todas que tal les pareció esta nueva historia? Esta historia será mas como de peleas poderes sobre naturales y demonios del bajo mundo, muajajajaa XD espero les haya gustado este primer cap como en todas mis historias este será un Sasuhina ya que amo esta pareja jajaja XD bueno cualquier comentario o sugerencia son más que bien recibidos gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas y todos primero que nada FELIZ 2014! Jajaja bueno ya me disculpo soy una irresponsable al no haber actualizado antes es solo que andaba de webona y pz no llevaba ni la mitad del cap en verdad perdón pero ya no los retengo asi que A LEER! **

**Capítulo 2 **

**=tus ojos=**

La alarma resonó en toda su habitación provocando que sus oídos quisieran explotar –maldición- pensó con enfado envolviéndose más entre sus sabanas los oídos le zumbaban de manera irritante, la cabeza le dolía como si le hubieran dado un golpe con un bate de beis bol y su cuerpo estaba entumido, la alarma seguía sonando pese a sus maldiciones para con el aparato pero sabia mas que bien que aquello no haría que se callara levantó las sabanas y miro a su alrededor con los ojos adormilados notando que habia mas luz de lo habitual, miro la ventana y noto que estaba abierta y con las cortinas corridas, algo poco común en esa época del año ya que no le gustaba que las luciérnagas y grillos que habitaban los jardines se colaran en su cuarto durante la noche, miro el despertador y salto de la cama era muy tarde –MIRDA!- grito sin pensar eran las siete con veinte y las clases empezaban a las ocho en punto camino al baño con rapidez esquivando a Babú su gato quien dormía plácidamente en la alfombra debía ducharse cambiarse y desayunar para ir a la escuela, entro al baño y se topo con el espejo y noto con extrañeza que traía puesto el uniforme del dia anterior y no su pijama trato de pensar en que habia pasado pero el grito de su madre le recordó que era tarde y que debía darse prisa sino quería quedarse afuera de clases.

Se ducho a una velocidad impactante tardando solo siete minutos un record personal, se vistió un uniforme limpio se lavó los dientes y tomo su mochila arreglando los útiles y sacando lo que no usaría sin notar algo peculiar que se habia colado en su mochila y que no le pertenecía, miro la hora en su teléfono se le hacia tarde, bajo las escaleras rápidamente saltando los peldaños con agilidad y extrañamente encontró a su madre sentada en el comedor bebiendo una taza de te

-madre? Creí que ya te avías ido al trabajo- dijo mientras entraba a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo que yacía servido en la mesa junto a el desayuno que ignoro no había tiempo

-he?...- dijo la mujer saliendo de sus pensamientos tenia que hablar con su hijo y no habia manera de aplazar aquello, llevaba toda una vida ocultando la verdad y ahora tenia que hablar de lo contrario no podría hacerlo nunca tenía órdenes y todo se complicaba ya había llamado a Itachi quien llegaría al otro dia para poder ayudar –si… es solo que… quería decirte que hoy no ire a trabajar tengo que preparar unas cosas asi que te veo a la hora de la comida si?- hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro un tanto fingida, tratando de ocultar su preocupación

Sasuke se mostro sorprendido su madre siempre asistía a trabajar amenos que fuera algo realmente importante como el cumpleaños de Itachi o el suyo o alguna fiesta familiar o del pueblo que era cuando el templo se habri apara todos, la miro y no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento algo no andaba bien y realmente no estaba seguro de querer saber que era su madre actuaba extraño lo sabia pero esa seriedad era poco común en ella a decir verdad no la mostraba muy a menudo (incluso con frecuencia llegaba a pensar que su carácter era demasiado parecido al del dobe) –si… está bien llego temprano- contesto titubeante después de un rato en silencio incomodo tanto para el como para su madre quien solo jugaba con su tasa dándole vueltas amanera de calmar sus nervios

-Sa… Sasuke Cuídate y no hables con personas extrañas- dijo su madre en tono de preocupación mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo menor, como cuando era pequeño y lo sobre protegía de todo al igual que hacía su hermano mayor

- claro madre no tienes de que preocuparte- contesto con inseguridad ante la extraña recomendación de su madre puesto que ya había cumplido los 17 años de edad y hacia tiempo no le hablaba de aquella manera, realmente algo estaba mal pero trato de ignorar aquello, no tenia tiempo para pensar se hacia tarde para ir a clases y el nunca había tenido un retraso en toda su vida académica y este no seria el primero no señor, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla a modo de despedida y salió a toda prisa.

Corrió a paso veloz bajando los escalones de piedra de a dos en dos para hacer menos tiempo y llegar pronto a la escuela, en menos de 10 minutos había llegado a la entrada principal en la cual se levantaba un imponente *Torii de color escarlata en el cual colgaba una placa de madera con un grabado a fuego de la familia pero eso no era lo que había llamado su atención, no lo que había hecho que lo mirara era que en una de las columnas de roca solida habia una extraña marca como si algo o alguien lo hubiera rasgado con tal fuerza que logro quebrar pequeños fragmentos de la estructura dejando grabadas algunas mascas como si de rasguños se tratase, se acerco a la imponente columna para tratar de tocar las marcas con sus dedos pero antes de poder hacerlo una ráfaga de aire paso a su lado y una pequeña descarga eléctrica llego a sus dedos haciéndolo retroceder –mierda- dijo una vez lejos y empezó a correr no debía de distraerse con tonterías

-TEME!- se escucho un grito a espaldas del moreno quien ya iba a mas de la mitad del camino –TEME!- una vez mas se escucho el grito de su amigo compañero y vise presidente de clase

-cállate estúpido dobe- hablo el moreno una vez que su rubio amigo lo hubo alcanzado

-vaya por que no me contestas te estuve gritando desde hace dos cuadras y no volteaste!- reprocho el rubio mientras seguia corriendo

-no quiero llegar tarde a diferencia de ti yo nunca he llegado tarde- dijo sin mirarlo

-maldito teme no es culpa mía que el despertador no suene mas fuerte- se quejo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos para darle dramatismo a sus palabras

-si y tampoco es culpa del despertador que siempre que duermas entres en estado de coma- se burlo el moreno de su amigo y de su sueño pesado

-maldito teme me las vas a pagar- hablo el rubio entre dientes mientras alzaba su puño de manera dramática

-si como sea… pero como te fue ayer?-pregunto el moreno tratando de evitar los berrinches del rubio

-he… ha…. Bien… si bien - contesto con simpleza mientras empezaban a disminuir la velocidad ya habían llegado a la entrada de la escuela, Sasuke miro extrañado al rubio a el nunca le iba bien en el dentista, pero decidió no decir nada

-Naruto!, Sasuke-kun! Buenos días- saludo una linda peli rosa de ojos jade, quien les daba alcance

-buenos dias Sakura-chan- saludo el rubio de manera alegre

-buen dia- saludo el moreno con seriedad es que acaso también se les habia hecho tarde? Ba como se no era para darle mas importancia caminaron con rumbo al edificio y Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido la tarde anterior aquello habia sido extraño, demasiado para su gusto asi que decidió ignorar aquella sensación de vacio en su estomago que se formo al recordar todo lo de la tarde anterior, camino a su casillero sin prestar atención a sus dos amigos que había empezado a pelear por alguna estupidez, se cambio los zapatos y saludo a Sai quien acababa de llegar a los casilleros y asi los cuatro se dirigieron a su respectivo salón de clase Sasuke caminaba totalmente serio sin prestar atención a las miradas que le daban sus fans mientras Naruto y Sakura peleaban y Sai leia uno de sus libros sobre el comportamiento humano y las emociones que estos experimentan el era una persona extremadamente rara desde que eran niños había tenido problemas para demostrar sus emociones mas sin embargo su hermano y el se habia encargado de ayudarle a integrarse con los demás después de todo eran primos y para los Uchiha la familia era lo mas importante

Al llegar a su salón pudo notar que su profesor de literatura aun no llegaba como era costumbre asi que solo camino a su asiento junto a sus amigos, se sentó en su lugar al lado de la ventana y miro al exterior ya que era la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo sin terminar con una jaqueca gracias al escándalo de sus dos amigo quienes por desgracia se sentaban de la siguiente manera Naruto a su derecha y Sakura frente a él mientras Sai se sentaba al lado derecho de Naruto suspiro agobiado las cosas siempre eran asi pero ese día su mente estaba distraída pensando en los acontecimientos de esa mañana en casa con su madre algo no estaba bien y como había pasado en las ultimas horas las cosas estaban extremadamente raras y una prueba de ello era que Hatake Kakashi el profesor había llegado temprano cosa que jamás en toda su vida académica había pasado (asi es Kakashi habia sido su profesor desde que estudiaba en la escuela primaria raro ya que el pedía asensos y jamás se le negaban)

-buenos dias chicos- saludo el peli plata a los extrañados alumnos quienes le miraban como si de un bicho raro se tratara –bien el dia de hoy….- hablo pero fue interrumpido por el grito de cierto rubio

-Kakashi-sensei ha llegado temprano es el apocalipsis!- grito el rubio de manera dramática mientras señalaba al hombre y se cubría la cabeza con su libro de texto, pronto un borrador bolo por el aula y se estrello con la cara del rubio

-hmp idiota- murmuro el moreno quien miraba indiferente al rubio que estaba noqueado sobre su asiento con la cara llena de tiza blanca

-muy bien como les iba diciendo el dia de hoy tendrán una nueva compañera quien…- empezó a hablar el peli plata, Sasuke no presto mucha atención ya que sabia que por lo general el hombre empezaba a divagar y además una chica nueva no era algo que le importase mucho a decir verdad le irritaba la llegada de una nueva posible acosadora –bien ya puedes pasar- hablo Kakashi mientras miraba a la puerta que era abierta de manera lenta dando paso a una joven de estatura promedio, piel extremadamente pálida, complexión esbelta, su cabello en tono negro azulado se hallaba suelto y caía en cascada hasta por debajo de su cadera casi rosando el borde de su falda su uniforme consistente en una playera tipo polo manga corta en color blanco se hallaba debajo de un holgado suéter color lila que cubría su figura, su falda azul marino llegaba sobre sus rodillas como se usaba en la primavera y verano a causa de la oleada de calor y sus calcetas negras se adherían a sus piernas dejando entre ver una mínima cantidad de piel, al entrar todos se quedaron callados y con la mirada fija en la chica que acababa de entrar –adelante preséntate- hablo Kakashi ya que la chica no había dicho nada y había mantenido la mirada fija en el piso del aula

- mi… mi nombre es Hi… Hinata, Hyuga Hinata….- se presento mientras hacia una leve reverencia hacia sus compañeros –y.. yo vengo de Inglaterra… y….- continuo hablando

Sasuke quien habia estado distraído fijo su mirada en la chica al frente del salón al escuchar aquella voz, tal vez estaba loco pero estaba seguro que aquella vos pertenecía a aquella chica que había estado en la azotea la tarde anterior, fijo su oscura mirada en la chica tal vez no la habia visto bien pero estaba seguro que era ella ese cabello extremadamente largo en ese tono tan peculiar no era nada común, ese tono de piel tan pálida casi como la de un cadáver o de alguien que no sale ante la luz solar era rara entre las chicas de esa zona ya que el clima cálido les daba un aspecto un tanto mas bronceado y con mas vida, pero algo llamo su atención algo que no habia notado y eran sus peculiares ojos eran extraños y a la vez atrayentes eran únicos nunca antes avía visto algo igual, eran grandes y afilados como los de un gato, enmarcados por unas grandes y gruesas pestañas resaltando su extraño color lila perlado, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, fue extraño pero pareció que ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, como si ya se conocieran de antes la primera en reaccionar y apartar la mirada fue Hinata ya que el profesor la miro extrañado

-señorita Hyuga esta bien?- interrogo el peli plata y después dirigió su mirada al moreno quien frunció el ceño levemente

-Ha… hai Ka… Kakashi-sensei- contesto con apuro mientras miraba en dirección del hombre de pelos plateados que la miraba de manera fija

-bien entonces podemos iniciar las clases- dictamino el hombre con una sonrisa que apenas se notaba sobre el cubre bocas que siempre porta sobre el rostro –señorita Hyuga puede tomar asiento a un lado de la señorita Haruno- indico el hombre mientras hacia una señal para que Sakura alzara su mano y la oji luna pudiera identificarla, Hinata avanzo temerosa y titubeante ante la mirada de todos los chicos y chicas de la clase pero sobre todo por la mirada oscura y pesada del moreno quien parecía querer taladrarla tan solo con verla, trato de ignorar lo que sucedía pero sabia que tendría que hablar y eso era algo malo sabia que se metería en problemas pero debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos pasados (para ser mas específicos los de la tarde anterior quien iba a pensar que aun habría alguien en la escuela tan tarde y para colmo de males había estado tan concentrada localizando su objetivo que no lo había sentido llegar)

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal para todos a excepción de dos morenos aunque claro los motivos eran totalmente diferentes ya que ella solo quería salir huyendo lo antes posible ya que podía sentir la mirada penetrante sobre su nuca haciéndola sentir escalofríos, aquel chico la habia estado mirando de manera fija desde que había tomado asiento en ese lugar aunque claro no podía culparlo ya que ella había sido quien cometió el error al haber mostrado sus habilidades frente a el avía estado tan concentrada en localizarla que había olvidado cerciorase que la escuela estuviera totalmente bacía no podía perdonárselo aquello era un error de principiante cosa que ella no era y para empeorar la situación no tenia idea de cuanto y que había visto en un principio pensó en atacarlo ya que su energía le decía que no era alguien normal pero al darse vuelta pudo sentir el sello maldito algo no estaba bien asi que no podía confiarse tenia que averiguar quien era pero todo había salido mal al acercarse pudo notar su reacción ante sus actos ¡el no sabia nada! Estaba perdida aun cuando había estado pensando en una manera de explicarlo no sabia como hacerlo? y para colmo de males le había seguido hasta su casa ya que estaba segura que lo iban a seguir ya sea por tratar de relacionarlos o para asegurarse de que guardara silencio permanente pero al parecer habia cometido otro error ya que no habia notado que el chico era aquel "demonio" al que todos le temían y a todo eso habia que sumarle que al parecer no habia servido el maldito sello de memoria al menos no como antes.

Sasuke por otra parte estaba ansioso e intrigado por querer averiguar quién era ella y que había sido lo que había pasado ayer en la azotea de la escuela, aquello había sido tan extraño que aun no daba crédito a lo que habia pasado la tarde anterior simplemente no podía creer aquello y su mente había estado pensando en una respuesta lógica pero ¿como aquello iba a ser lógico?, también quería que le explicara que había pasado en su casa porque si, el no era ningún idiota y sabía perfectamente que ella había estado en su casa por la noche habia recordado todo lo sucedido y quería una explicación

**Flash back**

_Prendió la luz de su habitación con un movimiento rápido y miro en el interior del cuarto sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían era ella estaba en su habitación sentada en el marco de la ventana con Babú en brazos mientras lo acariciaba –"gato traidor"- pensó con recelo no era normal que lo agarrara alguien desconocido sin que este atacar, sus mente reacciono cuando ella soltó al gato su mente reacciono era imposible como habia llegado a su casa? Acaso lo había seguido?, no era imposible, el no se había percatado de su presencia pero entonces como diablos le había seguido? estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que se estremeció al escucharla hablar -_ _Bienvenido Uchiha-san – fue lo que dijo como si fuera lo mas natural confirmándole que no estaba alucinando estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando noto que del bolcillo de su suéter saco un objeto luminoso era… un cascabel? No supo que decir solo escuchó pasos y entonces ella le miro por primera vez desde su lugar y noto que sus ojos eran como dos lunas llenas entonces el tintinear del cascabel resonó tan fuerte como si lo hubieran conectado a un alto parlante haciendo que se tapara los oídos pronto la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad llego sobre el dejándolo inconsciente…_

_**Fin flash back** _

Estaba seguro, ella le avía seguido y entrado a su casa aun que no sabia como explicarlo, el tenia la seguridad que eso era cierto tal vez era el aroma que percibió cuando ella entro o su vos simple mente no sabia pero aun asi lo averiguaría a como de lugar.

El sonar del timbre resonó en el aula Hinata trago grueso sabia que no podía guardar silencio eterno pero el tiempo se habia ido volando que no hubo pensado en una buena excusa de como aclarar lo que habia pasado la tarde noche anterior tanto en la escuela como en la casa del chico por primera vez en muchos años se sintió insegura, era algo que no le agradaba y que habia dejado de sentir cuando ella apareció en su vida, se mantuvo en su lugar con la miraba en el escritorio y su maletín en la mano mientras todos empezaban a salir del salón

-teme vamos tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a hacer el inventario- se escuchó la voz del rubio a espaldas de la morena

-dobe adelántate con Sai y Sakura yo tengo que hacer algo mas- dijo con sequedad no saldría de ese salón hasta saber la verdad

-he pero de que hablas?- pregunto dubitativo el rubio las cosas estaban mal

-ya me oíste váyanse- sentencio mas irritado entonces Sakura intervino al ver lo que pasaba ella ya lo habia notado al igual que Sai y no deceaban que el moreno se descontrolara

-Naruto ya vámonos además ayer Sasuke-kun hizo todo es justo que nos ágamos cargo ahora- sentencio la peli rosa mientras jalaba al rubio de su camisa

-heee!... pero Sakura-chan!- se quejo el rubio tratando de soltarse del agarre de la oji jade

-nada… Sai vamos- hablo la peli rosa quien ya estaba en la puerta de salida

-hai…- contesto el moreno mientras pasaba junto a su primo –Sasuke por favor as caso a tu madre y… Hyuga-san tenga cuidado- sentencio el moreno haciendo que todos a excepción de la morena le miraran lo miraran extrañados

En cuestión de segundos se hallaban solos en un silencio profundo entonces la morena se levantó y camino a la salida mientras el Uchiha le seguía de cerca caminaron por los largos pasillos desolados de la escuela sin hablar ambos sabían a donde y para que iban llegaron a las escaleras de la azotea y subieron Hinata abrió la puerta avanzando sin mirar atrás cuando el moreno cerro la puerta al salir al exterior el cielo se habia nublado suceso extraño considerando que estaban a inicios de primavera y las lluvias no empezarían hasta dentro de una semana cuando iniciara el siguiente mes, el moreno quería preguntar pero no lo hizo permanecieron en silencio hasta que ella hablo

-Y…yo se que… espera una excusa…- dijo acabando con el silencio era lo mas obvio del mundo, respiro hondo no debía mostrarse débil ella fue la elegida y no fallaría –demo… no se… no se que es lo que sabe o lo que espera que diga- dijo sin mas y era verdad ella no sabia que decirle entonces la vos áspera y fría de el la hizo estremecerse

-quien o que eres y porque has ido a mi casa- fue todo lo que dijo

-yo… yo soy Hinata heredera de la familia Hyuga y protectora del sello- dijo esperando la reacción de él pero el no dijo nada –mi deber es… es mantener tu fuerza bajo control- sentencio esperando la reacción de el

-mi fuerza? Estas de broma no?- hablo incrédulo aquello era algo sumamente estúpido y además de que hablaba, después de todo la chica si estaba loca, entonces se dio la vuelta tal vez si había sido su imaginación o habia comido algo en mal estado

-espere se… se que no me cree demo..- no sabia que decir entonces una presencia en el aire acercándose le dio la respuesta –espere so… solo dígame… cre… cree en lo sobre natural?- pregunto mientras hacia tiempo

-no…- contesto cortante entonces algo totalmente raro paso un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal miro el cielo y vio un monstruo un demonio que iba a donde ellos cayendo en picada se estremeció al verlo cada vez mas cerca de la morena que no iba a mover? Corrió a ella para jalarla entonces ella estiro su mano derecha y una especie de barrera los cubrió haciendo que la bestia se estrellara entonces noto que esta empezaba a sangrar de pequeñas aberturas como si miles de agujas lo hubieran herido

-Hyuga!- bramo el demonio en vos ronca mientras retrocedía y se preparaba a atacar entonces la morena susurro suave mente –byakugan- y corrió contra el demonio y de un movimiento rápido si pequeña palma toco su pecho haciendo que este gruñera y callera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor –maldita Hyuga! No podrás impedir que siga su destino!- grito antes de empezar a sacar humo y desvanecerse frente a los ojos del atónito moreno quien miraba la escena con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-q…que mierda ha sido eso!- grito exaltado victima del miedo

-eso es un demonio y ha venido por ti- dijo sin mas mientras se acercaba a donde había estado la criatura y tomaba un pequeño cristal y lo guardaba en su bolsillo –será mejor que vallamos con Mikoto-sama ella te dirá lo que deseas saber- sentencio mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida el moreno reacciono al tenerla cerca y notar que sus ojos se veían algo apagados entonces la vio tambaleare para después caer al suelo inconsciente sus reflejos actuaron rápido pero tarde alguien más la había sostenido una larga melena rubia se ondeó con el viento y una chica con traje de sacerdotisa apareció de la nada

-que le has hecho a mi nee-san!- grito mientras lo miraba con desdén

**CONTINUARA….**

**N/A**

**Primera actualización del año hahaha XD que tal les pareció? Les a gustado si o no? Díganme cualquier duda sugerencia comentario o reproche los aceptare espero velos por acá el siguiente cap espero no tardar mucho en actualizar ya tengo la idea solo me falta desarrollarla bueno bye! Pásensela bonito! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a quienes estén leyendo antes quenada una disculpa por tardar es que como ya he regresado a clases no he podido escribir por mas que quería ya que entre escuela, trabajo y cuidados del depa el tiempo no alcanza DX extraño las vacaciones y la casa de mis padres. Bueno sin mas excusas les dejo la conti espero les guste **

**Capítulo 3**

**=el comienzo =**

Sasuke aun podía sentir la pesada y penetrante mirada de aquella extraña chica sobre el que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre sus hombros y le arrancaría la cabeza, respiro hondo y trato de acomodar el cuerpo de la morena a sus espaldas alzando sus manos mas sobre sus muslos para poder impulsarla y que esta no callera

-¡cuida en donde pones esas manos!- grito la rubia mientras le golpeaba la mano con aquel báculo que portaba

-maldición ya cállate!- gruño el, estaba irritado aun no le habían explicado nada y no sabia porque debían ir con su madre, ni siquiera sabía que tenía que ver ella en todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento

-maldición no entiendo porque no me habrá convocado para pelear?- se quejo la rubia mientras caminaba a espaldas de ambos jóvenes

-oye podrías decirme que diablos ha sido lo que paso y quien eres?- pregunto el moreno quería al menos saber algo y dejar la incertidumbre ya que era algo que el odiaba

-hm, mi nombre es Shion y… sobre lo que paso… no soy la persona indicada para hablar- contesto mientras seguían caminando

El moreno solo suspiro mientras recordaba lo pasado en la azotea hacia solo una media hora aproximada mente

_****Flash back****_

_**Sasuke estaba atónito aun no daba crédito a lo que había visto y su mente solo podía pensar en que había sido todo aquello y de donde había salido aquella chica que ahora le miraba con desdén impreso en sus grandes ojos lavanda mientras sostenía a la inconsciente morena**_

_**-contesta que le has hecho?!- grito mientras extendía su mano derecha haciendo que del aire un especie de esporas liliáceas se concentraban en la mano de la rubia par después tomar la forma de un báculo con el cual lo apunto –vamos contesta!- grito mientras recostaba a la morena en el piso para después levantarse –acaso tu has venido a matarle?- pregunto mientas miraba el piso –maldito!- grito mientras corría hacia el para tratar de golpearlo con el báculo**_

_**Sasuke reacciono a tiempo justo para evitar el golpe que iba directo a su cabeza, solo para notar que aquel artefacto era mas pesado y destructivo de lo que parecía ya que en el lugar donde habia pegado se formo una especie de cráter, provocando que se estremeciera aquello habia estado demasiado cerca –o…oye…. Es… espera!- grito mientras esquivaba los golpe que la chica trataba de asestarle ya que no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si esta le golpeaba con aquella fuerza, - quieres…. Escuchar… me- dijo mientras esquivaba mas golpes dirigidos a su cabeza costillas y piernas pero al perecer ella estaba demasiado enojada para escuchar razón**_

_**-Shi… Shion… ba…. Basta- se escuchó la leve vos de la morena haciendo que la rubia se detuviera al instante como si hubiera accionado el botón de alto total –e…el… e.. es Uchiha- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro mientras se trataba de incorporar, sin mas la de ojos lavanda corrió donde la morena y le impidió que se levantara **_

_**-de que hablas Nee-chan?- pregunto mientras la oji luna le extendía la mano empuñada y dejaba caer un cristal negro sobre su mano –pero… porque no me has llamado?!- pregunto antes de que la morena volviera a desmayarse **_

_**Sasuke respiro un poco mas tranquilo al parecer ya no lo atacaría mas y eso era un alivio ya que no creía poder aguantar mas esquivando tan bruscos ataques**_

_**-oye Uchiha! Ven aquí- dijo la rubia mientras miro al moreno aun con recelo haciendo que este se estremeciera no sabia que tramaba la loca esa y creía que mantener distancia era lo mas prudente –que? Acaso eres sordo?, he dicho que vengas- sentencio mientras miraba al moreno rebatirse entre ir o no –anda no voy a atacarte- dijo a modo de aliviar al moreno quien se acercó aun dudoso –ayúdame a cargarla- dijo la rubia mientras trataba de acomodar a la chica en su espalda sin éxito alguno**_

_**-aun lado déjame hacerlo- dijo el moreno una vez acuclillado junto a ambas chicas tomo a la morena de sus brazos para pasarlos por su cuello y después alzar las piernas de esta y poder cargarla sobre su espalda –a donde?- pregunto el haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera ya que habia estado distraída ante el actuar del moreno**_

_**-hee?... al templo de los Uchiha- contesto mientras tomaba el maletín de la morena y muy a su pesar la mochila del moreno**_

_**-hee? Para que a mi casa?- pregunto inseguro no pensaba llevar a una potencial amenaza a su hogar donde su madre le esperaba **_

_**-tenemos que hablar con Mikoto-sama- contesto con rapidez mientras empezaba a caminar dejando aun mas extrañado al moreno quien solo le siguió sin preguntar nada ya que parecía que conocían a su madre y que algo nada bueno estaba apunto de pasar **_

_****fin flash back****_

Y asi es como había terminado cargando a la morena y llevando a aquellas chicas a su casa, la rubia solo le había dicho que no tenia de que preocuparse puesto que su familia estaría a salvo de los demonios siempre y cuando se mantuvieran en los dominios de la casa y sus alrededores que eran los lugares que mantenían sellos de protección y que ellas no eran una amenaza real, lo cual por extraño que parezca no lo tranquilizo en lo mas mínimo ya que eso solo decía que esos entes le seguirían atacando

Después de caminar por quince minutos mas o menos ya se hallaban en la entrada de la propiedad Uchiha

-maravilloso …- susurro la rubia mientras acercaba su mano a uno de los pilares del Torii que al contacto una especie de barrera translucida con pequeños contornos verdes y se hizo visible ante los ojos del moreno

-que fue eso?- pregunto el al notar lo que habia pasado

-solo quería verificar que haya una barrera anti demonios pero esta es una barrera muy antigua me sorprende que aun este activa a pesar del tiempo tendré que reforzarla si esperamos estar a salvo- dijo mientras cruzaba atraves del monumento y comenzaban a subir las escaleras de piedra

Al poco rato se hallaron en la entrada de la casa Uchiha donde extraña mente la puerta estaba abierta y no se escuchaba ruido alguno en su interior Sasuke pensó que tal vez su madre estaba en el templo cuando un estruendo se escucho desde el lado posterior de la casa seguido de una cortina de polvo haciendo que el moreno se asustara y tratara de correr al lugar pero fue detenido por la rubia quien se posiciono enfrente suyo –que estas haciendo?- pregunto el moreno irritado al no poder ir donde su madre que tal vez este en peligro

-atrás si te acercas te atacaran!-exclamo la rubia mientras tomaba una pose de defensa

-estas bromeando? mi madre…!- estaba por quejarse cuando Shion lo interrumpió

-ella esta bien es fuerte!- grito para calmar al moreno- además….. con Hinata asi no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer – dijo mientras esperaba cualquier ataque dispuesta a defender a su nee-chan y al moreno

Sasuke afirmo su agarre en las piernas de la morena odiaba decirlo pero la de ojos violeta tenia razón si intervenían solo causarían que los atraparan e incluso que los mataran, cerro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar otra explosión y sin poder evitarlo su mente lo llevo a crear un escenario donde su madre se hallaba herida o peor

-ella esta bien es una cazadora nivel 9 una de las mas fuertes- dijo Shion tratando de calmar el aura oscura que empezaba a emanar del moreno, quien asintió y se obligo a creer en las palabras de la rubia

Ya mas serenos esperaron lo que venia ya que Shion le dijo que si algo salía mal se fuera con Hinata mientras ella ganaba tiempo, sin dar mas explicación Sasuke entendió a que se refería y rogaba que todo saliera bien pero se estremecieron al ver como una criatura de piel oscura parecido a un animal en dos pata con ojos rojos y dos cuernos prominentes se asomaba se veía herido y con manchas de sangre

-prepárate- dijo Shion a modo que corriera de ser necesario pero en ese momento la criatura callo de frente dejando ver a una Mikoto con el cabello algo revuelto en su ropa habitual con un delantal sucio de tierra y sangre, que respiraba de manera algo irregular y sostenía una especie de guadaña extendida hacia el frente con la cual habia dado muerte a la bestia

-Mikoto-sama..- dijo Shion en un susurro mientras relajaba su postura y soltaba un amplio respiro de alivio ya que en el estado actual habría sido fácilmente aniquilada por aquel demonio de infra mundo

-madre…..- dijo el moreno al ver a su madre jamás imagino algo parecido ni siquiera en sus mas locos y retorcidos sueños pensó ver a su madre con tal aspecto ensangrentado y serio dando muerte a una criatura de ultratumba a plena luz del día

-Sasuke…- susurro la mujer mientras desaparecía el arma y corría a donde su preciado hijo –SASUKE!- grito mientras lo abrazaba de manera desesperada dejando atónito al muchacho –mi pequeño… por… por un momento…. Yo…. yo….-decía mientras abrazaba al moreno y soltaba algunas lágrimas que denotaban su preocupación –me…. me alegra que…. estés a salvo…..- balbuceo mientras se separaba de el y le sonreía

-Mikoto-sama que ha pasado?- pregunto la rubia interrumpiendo la escena

-hee?...- soltó la mujer mientras posaba su vista en la chica –Shi… Shion pero que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto al percatarse de la presencia de la chica entonces comprendió que las cosas no andaban para nada bien, miro a su alrededor entonces fue consiente de que su hijo llevaba a cuestas a una chica de cabellos negros azulados –Hinata-chan…- pronuncio mientras se acercaba para poder mirar el rostro inconsciente de la morena –que ha pasado? Acaso también los atacaron?- pregunto preocupada

-asi es Mikoto-sama, al parecer ya han empezado- dijo Shion haciendo que la pelinegra se tensara –pero por ello hemos venido, nos han enviado como un apoyo- menciono tratando de calmar la tensión en la mujer

-ya veo pero que le paso a Hinata?- pregunto al notar el estado de la morena

-mi nee-chan enfrento aun demonio de nivel 8 fue demasiado para ella- dijo mientras le entregaba el cristal negro a la mujer quien se sorprendió al verlo

-ya veo…- susurro mientras posaba su vista una vez mas en su hijo –será mejor que entremos – hablo mirando a los jóvenes –te explicare todo adentro, en estos momentos estar afuera no es una buena idea- contesto a la pregunta muda del moreno quien asintió para después dirigirse al interior de la casa

Una vez dentro Mikoto le indico a su hijo que dejara a Hinata en una de las habitaciones donde la recostaron en un futon para que se pudiera reponer, mientras en la sala estilo oriental se cernía un silencio tenso e incómodo, Mikoto había preparado algo de te y ahora se hallaban sentados en los cojines frente a la pequeña mesa de madera donde reposaban las tazas humeantes, era tanta la incomodidad que Shion decidió salir para dejar a ambos hablar solos

-Mikoto-sama me disculpo pero no me siento a gusto sabiendo que la barrera ha sido penetrada asi que si me permite me gustaría poner una nueva para poder mantenernos a salvo de cualquier ataque- dijo como excusa mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia para luego salir, si bien lo habia dicho para escabullirse no era del todo mentira ya que en verdad no deseaba arriesgar a su nee-san ni a los dos Uchihas

-Sasuke… yo…- trato de hablar la mujer pero fue interrumpida por su hijo

-madre quiero que me digas todo acerca de esas cosas y por qué uno de ellos me ha atacado en la escuela alegando que ha venido por mi- sentencio con seriedad no quería rodeos necesitaba saber la verdad ahora osino sentiría que enloquecería

-muy bien solo te pediré que me escuches y no interrumpas hasta que yo acabe de hablar esta claro- soltó su madre mientras su semblante se endurecía, con un tono de vos seco y autoritario algo que el jamás habia visto ni escuchado en su vida – la verdad es que nuestra familia proviene de un antiguo clan el cual posee poderes sobre naturales desde épocas muy lejanas, somos conocidos por nuestra fuerza y habilidad para dar caza y muerte a demonios de inframundo no obstante también se nos conoce como un clan maldito ya que en nuestra sangre esta ligada al inframundo es complicado pero para que entiendas en nuestros ojos esta el poder para darle el paso a todos los seres malignos del reino de los demonio asi como esta el detenerlos- hizo una pausa para respirar –nuestros ojos cuando se encuentran activos tienen el poder de abrir una ventana al mundo demoniaco por ello debemos mantener nuestro poder a raya ya que el mas mínimo descuido podría hacerte perder el control y causar una tragedia, mas sin en cambio como existe el mal tan bien existe el bien y ellos son los Hyuga como lo es Hinata-chan ellos son algo parecido a una contra parte para mantener un equilibrio ellos al igual que nosotros posen una sangre especial la cual les da la habilidad de mantener a raya nuestro poder atraves de sus ojos con los cuales pueden detectar la fuerza que emana de nosotros y detener el flujo de esta para evitar cualquier intento de ataque por nuestra parte- termino de decir mientras miraba a su hijo

-y esas cosas porque dicen que han venido por mi?- pregunto con seriedad

-bueno como te he dicho nosotros podemos abrir puertas al infra mundo o mundo demoniaco si es que asi lo deseamos pero ellos saben que eso jamás pasara por ello han tratado de atacarnos sobre todo ati ya que no mantenías un conocimiento de esto y por ello te suponían una presa fácil- termino de contestar par que su hijo hablara

-eso quiere decir que no se detendrán verdad?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta, no se imaginaba su vida siendo asediado por demonios

-no ellos jamás se detendrán- sentencio con algo de pesar –pero no tienes de que preocuparte por ello ha venido Hinata-chan ella junto con Shion te ayudaran a entrenar para poder defenderte sin descontrolarte- menciono para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-algo mas Itachi sabe de esto no es asi- mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación estaba seguro de ello y su madre solo lo corroboro al asentir –y que pasa con esas criaturas por que nadie las nota?- dijo al darse cuenta de que nadie habia ido a preguntar después del alboroto

-no nadie puede verlos solo aquellos de familias con ciertos poderes o los que han obtenido el don de manera ilegítima- dijo con seriedad sacando una incógnita mas en el moreno

-quieres decir que hay mas como nosotros, es decir como nuestra familia?- interrogo con incertidumbre

-si hay mas y ya que sabes la verdad no tiene caso ocultar quienes son de cualquier modo lo descubrirás- hiso una pausa para después continuar –unos son los Uzumaki, como la madre de Naruto-kun al igual que los Namikaze como su padre, también están los Haruno como Sakura-chan, los Yamanaka, los Nara, los Inutzuka, los Abúrame, los Senju, entre muchos otros que desconoces todos ellos posen habilidades diferentes pero también forman parte de la orden de los Guerreros del mundo de los espíritus que se encargan de detener a las criaturas del infra mundo- termino de hablar notando la cara de confusión de su hijo

-eso… eso quiere decir que Naruto y Sakura también lo saben?- pregunto con cierta preocupación ya que de lo contrario podrían correr peligro

-no tienes de que preocuparte ellos siempre supieron la verdad- hablo su madre –ya que sus deberes para con la orden son mayores- dijo tratando de no hablar de mas puesto que aquello no le concernía

-entonces no veo el motivo por el cual yo nunca hubiera sabido nada, no entiendo por que mantenerme en la ignorancia si sabias que asi seria un blanco mas fácil?- dijo con un deje de molestia

-tienes que comprenderme que como madre no quería involucrarte, no quería manchar tu inocencia y arrastrarte a esto- dijo tratando de ocultar la verdad de sus actos –además de eso se lo prometí a tu padre… le prometí que te mantendría lejos de todo esto y que te protegería- dijo algo alterada y con la voz algo quebrada casi al borde del llanto

-no te pongas asi madre- dijo el moreno –comprendo pero… ahora que pasara as dicho que ellas me ayudaran pero me preocupa que algo malo pase- dijo con toda sinceridad y preocupación

-no te preocupes confió en que sabrás actuar de manera correcta mi entras no este- menciono tratando de mantenerse tranquila

-de que estas hablando?- pregunto si entender nada –como que mientras no estes?- pregunto

-Sasuke-chan recuerdas que esta mañana te había mencionado que debíamos hablar? Pues la verdad es que me tengo que marchar por asuntos de la familia con respecto a ciertos acontecimientos, pero te prometo que regresare pronto si- termino mientras sonreía se forma amable –además no estarás solo Hinata-chan y Shion se quedaran contigo para entrenarte-

Sasuke aun no lo podía creer primero un demonio le ataco a el y a aquella chic Hyuga luego aparecía la tal Son tratando de matarlo, para luego enterarse que su familia provenía de una familia cazadora de demonios y que estos trataban de atraparlo ya que querían sus ojos malditos y ahora su madre le decía que tenia que irse y que además se quedaría entrenando con dos perfectas desconocidas eso si era el colmo

-Sasuke promete que te cuidaras y que te mantendrás a salvo si?- pregunto la morena quien se levantaba de su asiento seguida de el moreno, ella no había planeado que las cosas pasaran así a decir verdad esperaba mentir diciendo que tenia un viaje de negocios o algo por el estilo

Sasuke estaba apunto de hablar cuando una rubia entro otra vez para dirigirse a la mujer –Mikoto-sama no tiene de que preocuparse nee-chan y yo lo cuidaremos bien-

-gracias Shion yo….-iba a hablar cuando una leve voz llamo la atención de todos

-Mikoto-sama ya se va?- pregunto una leve vocecilla a espaldas de todos, Hinata quien se había despertado hace rato sintió l necesidad de salir a agradecer el que las dejara quedarse

-si, ya es hora pero prometo regresar pronto- dijo la mujer quien abrazo a su hijo a modo de despedida y sonrió de manera cálida –nos veremos pronto- sentencio mientras sala ante la mirada de los 3 jóvenes quienes solo se despidieron con diferentes cuestiones en la cabeza

El moreno solo sentí una incertidumbre desagradable en el pecho que lo hacia desear que aquello solo fuera un sueño del cual quería despertar pero savia que aquello no pasaría

La morena solo podía agradecer la hospitalidad de la señora Uchiha quien no habia renegado su ayuda en verdad estaba tan agradecida que no pudo negarse a ayudar a su hijo

Y la rubia solo podía pensar en que de ahora en adelante tendría que estar mas al pendiente de su preciada nee-chan para que esta no recayera en aquel mal pero al menos estaba segura que con el Uchiha cerca nada pasaría al menos no por ahora….

**Continuara…**

**N/A**

**Bien que les precio les a gustado si? No? Díganme ya saben que su** **opinión es muy importante y contestando al review de**

"**Junnie Bana" si me base un poco en ese anime jaja espero te guste y me perdones por no contestar antes es solo que el tiempo no me alcanza**

**Y también grcias "nn" por el review espero no te agrade la conti**

**Y les recuerdo que los review sin cuenta los contesto aquí y los que si tienes les contesto en inbox para no hace tanto despapaye aquí vale bueno gracias por todo y los veré luego espero actualizar pronto adiosito y cuídense **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí ando yo con la conti si se que tarde y me disculpo **

**Nota: los nombres de los demonios (alguno invenciones mías) estarán con un (*) al finalizar le diré que son y que hacen para que no se pierdan en explicaciones mientras leen**

_-sueños, "_piensan_", _hablan, **recuerdan-**

**Capitulo 4 **

**=entrenamiento= **

_Miro a su alrededor con desesperación la oscuridad inundaba todo y el aire parecía pesado el frio erizaba su piel al contacto produciendo leves escalofríos en el –"donde estoy?"- se preguntó así mismo, la oscuridad era demasiado densa y no le dejaba ver nada aun cuando trataba de enfocar su vista, trato de caminar pero sus pies parecían no encontrar un rumbo o un camino trato de buscar algo cualquier cosa pero nada estaba solo varado en la terrible y obsoleta nada, estaba a punto de gritar cuando un estruendo llamo su atención volteo a todos lados tratando de hallar el lugar de proveniencia, entonces otro estruendo, un destello de luz y una ráfaga de viento lo hizo darse vuelta a sus espaldas la luz se hacia visible en la inmensa oscuridad rápidamente empezó a avanzar hacia el sitio entonces pudo sentir el piso bajo sus pies era frio y cortaba su piel miro hacia abajo notando que había nieve y sus pies estaban descalzos, una ráfaga de viento le hizo notar que estaba en pijama que solo eran sus pantalones holgados en color oscuro y una camiseta sin mangas trato de abrazarse así mismo pero el frio era demasiado, su respiración se aceleró dejándole ver su aliento tibio escapar de su garganta, entonces un ruido extraño se hizo presente conforme avanzaba era irritante y poco constante, la luz se hizo mayor y empezó a correr creyendo que podría encontrar algo bueno pero entonces sus pies se detuvieron, sus brazos su quedaron inertes cada uno a sus costados y por un instante su corazón se detuvo, estaba parado sobre una colina mirando lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad que ahora solo eran despojos, los edificios estaban derrumbados y la mayoría del lugar ardía en llamas mientras una nieve grisácea caía, los gritos de las personas se escuchaban con desesperación, entonces reacciono ante un estruendo corrió como pudo tratando de averiguar algo pero parecía que no avanzaba y que el lugar se alejaba dejándolo otra vez en la oscuridad –no…. NO!- grito con desesperación y entonces…_

_-_DEEEESSSSSSPIERTA!- se escucho un grito casi en su oreja lo cual lo hizo brincar de la cama en la cual habia estado durmiendo, para terminar en el piso con un dolor en el trasero

-que mierda te pasa!- exclamo irritado al ver a cierta rubia sobre su cama que se reía de manera "inocente" mientras trataba de taparse la boca con las manos -porque me has gritado y mas importante que haces en mi habitación?!- estaba molesto odiaba que lo despertaran de manera abrupta

-jha!- trataba de contener su risa ante la caída y la cara que había puesto el moreno al verse en el piso –Sumimasen es solo que ya llevaba 5 minutos tratando de despertarle Sasuke-san!- se excusó la rubia entre risillas divertidas las cuales acallo al ver la ira creciente en el moreno quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido

-asi ….- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y apretaba su puño con fuerza haciendo que la oji violeta se levantara con rapidez y retrocediera ante el aura asesina del Uchiha quien le miraba con desdén y rabia ante el abrupto despertar y aquellas risillas que mas que ayudar lo hacia enfurecer mas de ser posible porque NADIE! Se reía de Sasuke Uchiha y eso incluía a la rubia tonta

-va…vamos… so…solo a si… sido una broma…-dijo la rubia ya más lejos del moreno si bien ella era fuerte aquel Uchiha lograba intimidarla cuando empezaba a despedir esa aura maligna y cuando eso pasaba solo había algo que podía hacer para que el dejara de lado su enfado asi que sin mas empezó a retroceder con rumbo a la puerta

-a donde crees que vas?- pregunto el moreno con vos osca mientras se tronaba los nudillos dispuesto a darle una lección aquella rubia,

-hee… no pensaras golpear a una chica verdad?- trato de apelar al lado amble y caballeroso del moreno claro si es que el tenia uno

-no, yo no golpearía a una chica…-dijo viendo el rostro aliviado de la rubia – pero lastima para ti que yo no te considero una- dijo mientras espesaba a acercarse a la rubia quien tenia la cara azul a causa del miedo

-haaaa!- grito horrorizada cuando este se abalanzo contra su persona quien empezó a correr dando vueltas por toda la habitación tratando de esquivar al moreno –NEEEE-CHAAAAN!- grito mientras salía del cuarto por el pasillo….

***Mientras tanto en la cocina***

Hinata se había levantado temprano esa mañana como era de costumbre ya llevaban viviendo casi dos semanas en el templo Uchiha y la única manera de agradecer que tenía era ayudando en todo lo que podía como en el arreglo de la casa, el lavado de la ropa, el preparar el desayuno, comida y cena, entre otras cosas sin embargo aun se sentía mal ya que habia prometido ayudar al moreno a entrenar y hasta el momento no había hecho otra cosa más que hacerlo ejercitarse físicamente junto a Shion

-haaa!- soltó un suspiro mientras seguía preparando el desayuno de esa mañana aun era temprano pero a pesar de ser sábado por la mañana decidió que ese día terminaría temprano y continuaría con los entrenamientos por ello habia mandado a Shion a despertar al Uchiha desde hace ya rato pero parecía que tal vez se había olvidado de ello, o eso creyó hasta que escucho pequeños ruidos provenientes del segundo piso, no presto importancia y siguió en lo suyo entonces recordó lo que había pasado los días anteriores

=**flash back**=

**Era de mañana y aun se sentía algo débil por el ajetreo del día anterior, todo habia sido demasiado rápido, el ataque en la escuela y en la casa Uchiha, la despedida de Mikoto-sama y el interrogatorio del moreno la habían abrumado, hacia mucho que nada asi pasaba en su vida y de un momento a otro se veía obligada a ser la escolta del mas joven de los Uchiha que para colmo no tenia conocimiento de nada –haaa!- suspiro con cansancio pero aun así se sentó en el fotón en el cual había dormido**

**-nee-chan!- se escucho el grito de Shion provenir del pasillo, miro el reloj eran las siete de la mañana y Shion no se levantaba temprano a menos de que ella la despertara**

**-déjanos pasar!- se escucho un grito femenino mientras se escuchaba como algunas cosas caían al piso**

**-Hie! No puedo si nee-chan no lo autoriza!- replico Shion mientras se escuchaban algunos quejidos**

**-necesitamos hablar con el teme!- se escucho una segunda vos pero esta era masculina **

**-lo siento pero no pueden pasar- replico Shion entonces la memoria de Hinata la hiso recordar aquellas voces y de inmediato salió disparada a la salida pero en el camino tropezó con cierto moreno que al igual que ella se habia despertado por los gritos**

**-ten cuidado!- se quejo el moreno viendo a la chica que yacía en el piso a causa de chocar con el **

**-yo… lo… siento- se disculpó mientras se levantaba de manera torpe **

**-teme, Sasuke-kun!- se escuchó el grito de dos personas entonces Hinata miro al moreno quien suspiro cansado y bajo las escaleras sin decir nada, entonces decidió seguirle para saber que pasaba al llegar a la entrada se toparon con una peli rosa y un rubio que trataban de pasar a toda costa siendo retenidos por una rubia quien les bloqueaba el paso con su báculo **

**-déjalos pasar- se escucho la vos del moreno mientras jalaba a la rubia hacia atrás **

**-pero…- trato de replicar entonces sintió la mano de Hinata sobre su hombro y entendió que debía hacer caso **

**-que hacen aquí y donde esta mi primo?- pregunto con vos seca mientras miraba de manera fría a los que eran sus amigos**

**-hemos venido a verte nos enteramos que ya sabes…- dijo la peli rosa mientras bajaba la mirada con cierto temor **

**-bueno teme solo queríamos saber como lo tomaste….. además de…- trato de habar el rubio pero fue interrumpido por el moreno**

**-basta no es necesario ya se todo- dijo de manera seca –ahora donde esta Sai?- pregunto nuevamente **

**-aquí estoy- dijo el moreno mientras se dejaba ver entre el rubio y la peli rosa –bueno tal parece que lo has tomado mejor de lo que creí- dijo mientras sonreía y miraba el interior de la casa como si buscara algo que evidenciara un cambio **

**-tu sabias verdad?- pregunto Sasuke con cierto deje de enfado en su vos, no podía soportar que le hubieran ocultado algo tan grande **

**-si, pero no podíamos decir nada hasta que fuera el momento adecuado- pronuncio con entera sinceridad, y calma como si la mirada de su primo no le afectara **

**-pasen tenemos que hablar- pronuncio el moreno mientras dejaba pasar a los tres jóvenes quienes se miraron entre ellos –dense prisa no tenemos toda la mañana recuerden que hay clases- dijo mientras entraba a la sala donde se sentaron sobre los cojines frente a la pequeña mesa y comenzaron a conversas sobre los acontecimientos de esos dias, al parecer ellos tampoco tenían idea de porque se habia guardado el secreto de su naturaleza ni del porque de la retirada de la madre del Uchiha pero como compensación se habían ofrecido a entrenar con el aun cuando este se negara **

**Hinata había estado en la cocina con Shion preparando el almuerzo del dia ya que los nervios le estaban comiendo por dentro ya que el temor de que alguien supiera la estaba martirizando **

**-nee-chan crees que ellos estén enterados?- pregunto la rubia mientras miraba a Hinata trabajando en los bentos que llevaría para ella y para el moreno **

**-hie de lo contrario….- dijo Hinata mientras picaba algunas verduras –de lo contrario no estarían aquí- contesto mientras su rostro se ensombrecía**

**-mmm ya veo entonces que aremos?- pregunto con algo de preocupación**

**-tratar de detenerlo, lo mas pronto posible hasta que llegue la hora- contesto con simpleza mientras ataba los bentos con unos pañuelos **

**-sabes que si lo haces todo acabara…¿verdad?- pregunto mientras bajaba la vista y apretaba sus pantaloncillos rojos haciendo que su perfecto traje de sacerdotisa se arrugara, demostrando su enojo y preocupación**

**-hai.. demo ese es mi propósito por ello es que estamos aquí- contesto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia quien se aferró a ella en un abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la morena mientras dejaba salir algunas lagrimas **

**-pero no quiero….- dijo entre sollozos – no quiero que eso pase… no quiero perderte- dijo llorando aun mas fuerte **

**-no lo haras aun cuando haya acabado todo, siempre estaré a tu lado- pronuncio con serenidad como una madre clamando a su pequeña hija**

**-pero… pero debe haber otra manera… otra forma- dijo mientras se separaba de la morena y la miraba a los ojos, tratando de retener las lagrimas **

**-no la hay y tu lo sabes, lo has visto en un premonición y asi es como ha de ser- dijo secando las lagrimas de su nee-chan en un gesto cálido **

**-Hyuga…- se escuchó la vos del moreno en la puerta de la cocina quien se quedó mirando la escena con cierta extrañeza –que pasa?- pregunto a lo que Hinata solo negó y le dijo que en un momento salia **

*****=fin flas back=*** **

-haaa!- Un suspiro mas pesado salió de sus labios al recordar aquello habia sido un dia incómodo ya que Sakura no había dejado de fulminarla con la mirada desde que se entero que ella estaría viviendo con el moreno, Naruto había estado haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre ella y Shion y Sai, bueno daba gracias a dios que el ya supiera todo lo que había que saber, sin embargo con el paso de los días las cosas habían estado mejorando, Sakura parecía ya no odiarla ya que ahora la trataba con mas delicadeza eso después de haber hablado con ella y que esta le hiciera un montón de preguntas acerca de su relación con la familia Uchiha y sobre todo sobre el moreno a lo que ella solo contestaba que panas se habían conocido , Naruto había dejado de preguntar cuando ella le contesto a todo sin ningún apuro o restricción ya que sus preguntas eran meramente superficiales y bastante normales, como de donde era, si ella trabajaba para la orden, si Shion era su hermana biológica y porque sus rasgos eran diferentes (con respecto a los ojos y color de cabello)

-NEEEEEE-CHAAAAAN!-se escucho un grito que saco a Hinata de sus cavilaciones, entonces noto que se trataba de Shion quien corría escaleras abajo siendo seguida por un moreno en pijama con cara de psicópata y aura asesina

-ben haca niña estúpida!- grito Sasuke mientras trataba de darle alcance a la fugitiva, era mas escurridiza de lo que parecía habia logrado escapar de el en mas de una ocasión

-Shion, Sasuke-san?- pregunto extrañada ante los gritos que se escuchaban fuera de la cocina, escucho como algo se rompía en la estancia principal y de inmediato apago la estufa para salir a ver que era lo que pasaba camino por el pasillo hasta el lugar y abrió la puerta corrediza pero al hacerlo su mente dejo de lado el pensamiento de un ataque ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella, en el piso se hallaba estrellado un jarrón dejando el piso mojado con las flores junto a el, la mesa estaba volcada y los cojines habían sido lanzados por doquier su mirada viajo hasta posarse en un moreno que estaba en el piso boca abajo y una rubia quien estaba sentada sobre su espalda quien trataba de ahorcarlo con su báculo mientras con sus rodillas hacia presión en los brazos de este para evitar que se levantara –que… que esta… pasando?- pregunto mientras veía horrorizada la escena, acababa de limpiar la estancia y ahora estaba hecha un total desastre

-nee-chan!- exclamo la rubia mientras brincaba hacia la morena y se ocultaba tras su espalda como una pequeña buscando un refugio

Hinata miro al moreno quien tosía y se agarraba la garganta -gusano… escurridizo…- se quejo mientras se ponía de pie –no creas que esto ha terminado- exclamo mientras avanzaba hacia ambas chicas notando que la rubia empezaba a retroceder –ven haca!- grito mientras la perseguía

-ba… basta!- grito Hinata haciendo que ambos se detuvieran y la miraran extrañados ya que era extraña la vez que ella alzaba la vos –que… que esta pasando?- pregunto mirándolos

-es esta loca que me ha despertado gritándome en el oído!- se quejó el moreno mientras apuntaba a la oji violeta con ojos entornados

-Shion porque has hecho eso?- pregunto mirando la rubia quien empezó a negar con la cabeza, de manera ferviente

-hie yo solo le he despertado no es mi culpa que el ogro tenga sueño pesado!- reclamo la chica mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos

-eres una…- estaba punto de reclamar el moreno cuando una campana resonó en la casa

-el desayuno eta listo- anuncio la oji perla –será mejor acomodar la mesa – dijo acabando con el problema ya que no deseaba pelear a tan temprana hora

El desayuno habia pasado con rapidez sin ningún inconveniente y ahora estaban en el patio trasero de la casa que mas que patio parecía una reserva natural ya que había una pequeña zona de pasto (lugar en el que entrenaban combates) rodeado de bosque que en sus adentros contaba con un pequeño claro de agua natural, el cual según Sasuke le había contado su abuelo tenia propiedades curativas

-y bien que haremos hoy?- pregunto el moreno con vos monótona mientras vendaba sus tobillo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla

-no lo se, nee-chan no me dijo- contesto la rubia quien se hallaba sentada en el corredor externo de la casa mientras mecía sus pies de manera despreocupada

-Hmp, que acaso hoy no te cambiaras para entrenar?- pregunto el moreno al notar que la rubia seguía vistiendo su ropa de sacerdotisa

-Hie nee-chan dijo que hoy vendrían Naruto-kun y Haruno-san a ayudar - dijo mientras miraba el cielo despejado con cierto anhelo para después mirar al moreno –mm… y tu que no vas a ponerte otra cosa es decir vendrá la loca de Haruno- menciono pero fue ignorada por el moreno

-_eso quiere decir que aun seguiré en lo mismo?_- se pregunto el moreno quien recordaba la vez en que la morena le dijo que primero habia que entrenar su cuerpo antes de empezar con sus habilidades extra humanas como la habilidad ocular, el manejo de su elemento natural en su caso el fuego entre otras cosas –_maldición aun no entiendo hasta cuando podre avanzar_- se quejo consigo mismo odiaba depender de los demás ya que durante los dias anteriores tuvo que ser salvado por sus amigos y su primo ya que aquellas criaturas parecían decididas a llevárselo

-teme!- se escucho el grito de Naruto quien iba llegando por uno de los costados de la casa, vistiendo unos pants naranjas (como la mayoría de su ropa) y una camiseta blanca y unos tenis en color negro

-Guarda silencio Naruto- se quejó Sakura quien venia atrás del rubio con una canasta de lo que parecía ser comida, ella al igual que el rubio llevaba ropa deportiva solo que ella llevaba unos shorts grises ajustados junto a una camiseta rosa pálido y un chaleco rojo a juego con unos tenis rojos

-podrían guardar silencio los dos? me producen dolor de cabeza- se quejó el moreno que se hallaba estirando los músculos de sus brazos y piernas

-SASUKE-KUN!- se escucho el chillante grito de la peli rosa, a quien le habían salido corazones en los ojos al ver al moreno ya que este vestía unos shorts en color negro y una camiseta manga corta en color azul marino dejando al descubierto sus piernas y brazos

-cállate loca!- se escuchó el quejido de la rabia quien se tapaba el oído con su dedo índice –me revientas los tímpanos- dijo mientras miraba a la peli rosa

-que dijiste!- se quejo la oji jade mientras apretaba uno de sus puños y fulminaba a la chica con la mirada

-lo que oíste- contesto esta haciendo que una vena se hinchara en la frente de la peli rosa

-chicas no peleen- dijo el rubio mientras separaba a ambas chicas antes de que acabaran peleando como la última vez, ya que ambas chicas parecían detestarse desde el primer dia en que hablaron de manera directa

-hmp será mejor que valla por mi nee-chan- dijo la oji violeta mientras entraba a la casa

-bien empecemos!- grito el rubio mientras alzaba el puño tratando de acabar con la tención

-esta bien que será primero Sasuke-kun?- pregunto la peli rosa

-empezare pateándole el culo al dobe- dijo mientras sonreía de lado con un deje de superioridad haciendo que Sakura enrojeciera y Naruto apretara los puños con fuerza

-así? Ya veremos quien patea a quien maldito Teme!- grito mientras empezaban a soltarse una serie de golpes y patadas que ambos esquivaban y contrarrestaban a gran velocidad

-vamos Sasuke-kun tu puedes!- grito la peli rosa a modo de apoyo mientras se sentaba en el corredor externo donde la rubia habia estado antes

-no te dejes Naruto eres mejor que ese ogro!- grito la rubia asustando a la peli rosa quien no la había escuchado ni sentido llegar

-a quien le llamas ogro!- se quejo la peli rosa mirando con enfado a la sacerdotisa a su lado

-pues al ogro gruñón- dijo restando importancia mientras veía como los dos jóvenes intercambiaban patadas y golpes a una gran velocidad dejándola impresionada, era cierto que el peli negro era un Uchiha pero aquello no aminoraba que hacía apenas dos semanas habían empezado sus entrenamientos y ya era capaz de seguirle el ritmo al oji azul sin ningún inconveniente

**dentro de la casa**

Hinata se hallaba en la cocina terminando de lavar los utensilios que ocupara en la mañana, Shion ya le había avisado de la llegada de los dos jóvenes y hora se dirigía al cuarto de lavado para sacar la ropa limpia a tender era cierto que tenia que estar supervisando al oji negro pero estaba segura que todo iba bien en el tiempo que llevaba con él no se había descontrolado hacia que no pasaría nada

-me pregunto cómo estarán en el complejo Hyuga?- soltó en un ligero murmullo mientras colocaba la ropa en la sesta para salir a tender entonces una presencia llamo su atención haciendo que saliera corriendo dejando la ropa en el piso, corrió por los largos pasillos mientras su corazón latía a gran velocidad provocándole un nudo en la garganta –_no puede ser verdad el ello aun no debería estar desapareciendo!- _pensó mientras aceleraba el paso

Conforme se acercaba a la salida escucho los gritos de Sakura y de Shion seguido de un estruendo –_no, no puede ser- _pensó alarmada, entonces la vos de Sakura le confirmo lo que temía

-Sasuke-kun Basta!, detente por favor!- grito la peli rosa al punto del llanto

Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y activo su byakugan, pudo ver una gran nube de polvo en la cual distinguió a Sakura que peleaba contra un ***parasito** que la trataba de atacar sin éxito alguno, también vio a Shion quien trataba de detener el ataque de un ***centauro **mientras jalaba a Naruto el cual estaba herido y noqueado, trato de correr a donde Shion pero entonces su atención se desvió al oji negro quien estaba en el piso tratando de controlarse mientras unas marcas negras empezaban a emanar de su cuello y se extendían por su brazo y rostro, Hinata trago saliva y empezó a acercarse pero unos rayos negros se hicieron notorios produciendo grietas en el piso cerca de ella –Sa… Sasuke… ba…basta!- grito Hinata tratando de llamar la atención del moreno

-Hy…. Hyu…ga…- hablo el moreno mientras alzaba la vista mostrando un ojo rojo como la sangre que la hizo estremecer –a…ale…jate- trato de hablar pero le costaba demasiado

Hinata respiro hondo y formo un sello con sus manos al instante el polvo se disipo por una fuerte corriente de aire dejando ver un cráter en el cual estaba Sasuke arrodillado, Hinata empezó a caminar mientras unos sellos luminosos se plasmaban en su cuerpo los cuales se desprendieron de su piel formando una cadena la cual se dirigió al oji negro quien grito de dolor al sentir el tacto de esta sobre su piel, Hinata tomo la cadena y tiro de ella provocando que el piso bajo sus pies colapsara por la fuerza

-que… que es… eso..- soltó la oji jade mientras miraba la escena que sucedía frente a ella, pudo sentir como aquel paracito trataba de soltarse de su agarre para poder salir huyendo

-nee-chan…- pronuncio Shion en un susurro mientras el centauro se escapaba por un portal negro –_no…no lo agás… por favor…- _pensó con temor a lo que pudiese pasar

-que.. pasa?- se escucho la vos del rubio quien empezaba a despertar solo para ver un aro luminiscente que se expandió por toda la superficie seguido de una fuerte ventisca y un destello segador

Sakura había mantenido la vista fija en los dos morenos pero se distrajo al escuchar el agonizante grito de la criatura en sus manos que empezaba a evaporarse al ser tocado por aquel aro de luz –_que… que esta pasando?- _se cuestionó mientras volvía la vista a los morenos solo para encontrarse con la imagen de un Sasuke inconsciente y de una peli negra que mantenía su cabeza recostada sobre su regazo mientras las marcas que en algún momento invadieron su cuerpo empezaban a desvanecerse con la misma facilidad con la que aparecieron –_que fue todo eso?- _se cuestionaba a si misma sin obtener respuesta…

Hinata se mantuvo en su ligar podía sentir la tranquila respiración del moreno chocando contra sus pantaloncillos dejando una sensación cálida en sus piernas, sonrió con algo de nostalgia al darse cuenta que el tiempo habia empezado a correr y que ya no habría marcha atrás, con sus manos empezó a acariciar los cabellos del moreno mientras miraba su rostro –creo… que ya es hora…- susurro para sí misma y callo al sentía la presencia de Sakura acercarse a paso velos

-SASUKE!- grito mientras llegaba a donde la oji perla estaba, la miro con cierta desconfianza pero esta solo le sonrió –que… que fue eso?- pregunto mientras clavaba su mirada jade en la perlada

-eso… solo ha sido parte de mi trabajo- contesto mientras alzaba la mirada y enfocaba a Shion quien trataba de despertar al rubio –Sakura-san… creo que seria mejor que ayudara a Naruto-kun-pronuncio llamando la atención de la peli rosa quien la miro con duda –no debe preocuparse de Sasuke-san el solo esta agotado- dijo tratando de hacer que la oji jade se relajara

Sakura miro a la morena con duda pero entonces miro a donde Naruto y Shion, notando que esta trataba de despertarlo sin éxito y que una mancha carmesí se hacia presente en si camiseta blanca del rubio sin dudarlo se levantó y corrió a donde su compañero herido –hay que entrar necesito suturar la herida- dijo la peli rosa a la rubia quien solo asintió

**dentro de la casa**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el incidente Sakura ya había atendido al rubio y checado al moreno dando por entendido que ambos se hallaban en buen estado daba gracias a Kami que Naruto fuera portador del legendario Kyubi ya que esto le ayudaba a sanar mas rápido

-co…como esta?- escucho la vos de Shion quien se encontraba atrás de ella

-bien solo necesitara dormir mañana estará como nuevo- anuncio mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación del rubio y se daba la vuelta

-me alegra que no haya sido nada grave- pronuncio sin pensar la oji violeta

-hmm te agrada mucho Naruto verdad? O es que acaso me equivoco?- pregunto con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-n..no… bue…bueno s… si pero no como crees e… es decir … yo…- trato de hablar la oji violeta pero la vergüenza la traicionaba haciéndola tartamudear

-bueno no importa- dijo la oji jade mientras empezaba a caminar con rumbo a la cocina para ayudar con la cena, camino por los pasillos siendo seguida por la rubia entonces el sonido de algo cayendo llamó su atención hacendó que ambas corrieran encontrándose con una oji luna en el suelo de rodillas quien presionaba su abdomen con fuerza mientras una mancha oscura se hacía visible en su camiseta lila

-nee-chan!- grito Shion llamando la atención de Hinata quien solo la miro para después caer inconsciente al piso….

**Continuara…**

**N/A**

Hola mis estimados y estimadas lectoras que tal les pareció el cap les gusto si no? Como ven los avances un poco rápido no creen? Bueno es algo larguito a modo de disculpa por tardar es solo que no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo pero bueno espero sus comentarios jaja claro si es que los merezco

**Aclaraciones sobre los demonios: *paracito- criatura del inframundo que se alimenta de la fuerza de su oponente solo se le puede destruir con ataques directos su aspecto es como el de un gusano extremada mente grande en color gris que expulsa baba venenosa, pose una boca sin dientes que solo usa para absorber, este se aloja en el interior de una persona par poder desarrollarse.**

***centauro- criatura de inframundo es una bestia con aspecto de toro negro que camina en dos patas, ataca de manera directa y es inmune a los elementos de agua y aire, puede abrir pequeños portales a infra mundo, son criaturas casi extintas**

**Espero haya quedado claro sino avísenme para explicar XD bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap, por cierto si alguien lee "Hechicera" les aviso que actualizare el viernes ya que no tengo clases y si me es posible suba dos capítulos aun no termino el segundo asi que no prometo nada ok nos leemos pronto chao!**


End file.
